Scream With Me better title suggestions welcome
by Firebreath Scarred
Summary: AU No slash. It’s not Hagrid who takes Harry back to the wizarding world. No, it’s Voldemort! He wants his son back before Dumbledore gets him. Soon everyone is pursuing Harry - the Order, the Ministry, Sirius. Harry & Draco don’t know who to believ
1. Rescue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

Chapter 1

One minute to go, just one minute and he'd be eleven. Harry shivered slightly in the shack. Maybe it was his imagination, but everything suddenly seemed to be getting colder. There seemed to be a shadow falling down on them, shading the digits on Dudley's watch. But surely it was just the dark getting the better of him? 

A chilling thought filled the boy's mind. What if that thump from Uncle Vernon earlier had got to him. He wasn't usually hit on the head, normally it was just his back or arms. What if that hit had caused brain damage? What would the kids at Stonewall High think if he came in a gibbering idiot? It seemed everything was against him having a descent time at school.

BOOM!

Harry froze, it wasn't his imagination. Something was coming to the shack. He leapt to his feet as Dudley jerked away with a stupid mutter of 'where's the canon?' 

A huge lump in his throat Harry contemplated either running away, or approaching the door. He stood in the half light, a small, dishevelled figure. His aches and pains forgotten.

THWACK! 

The door gave an amazing shudder and it uttered a horrible scraping sound that made Harry want to recoil. But he dared not move as the door - right before his eyes - crumbled to dust. There was another the crash, as Uncle Vernon rushed in, his shaking arms carrying a rifle. Following him was a hiccupping Aunt Petunia. But Harry was only dimly aware of all this. He was transfixed by the figure in the doorway. Who's snakelike, piercing red eyes held his emerald ones. He couldn't blink, couldn't even move. It felt like a fine tooth comb was raking his brain. 

"What did you hope to achieve, hiding here?" the 'man' (could you call him a man? He seemed so formidable to be called a mere man!) finally turned away from Harry, and instead fixed his eyes on Vernon and Petunia, "whom were you hiding him from? Albus Dumbledore? The Muggle loving fool - or myself? Surely you didn't think you could keep me from my own flesh and blood. Or were you under instructions - I wonder?"

There was sharp, tense silent - broken only by the whimpers of Dudley. A short thump told Harry Petunia had fallen to the ground in a faint. Vernon himself looked absolutely terrified - and Harry didn't blame him. He was petrified himself. He watched as Vernon waved his gun around in shaking, sweating hands. Harry watched one drop of sweat fall to the floor.

"I am w-warning y-you, you are breaking and entering," Vernon gulped, "I'm armed!"

"Poor, stupid, muggle fool," the man said with a slight, mirthless laugh. He slowly paced into the miserable room. Now Harry saw that a snake followed him, and he could see distant dark figures beyond the doorway, "you really don't know what you're doing are you, muggle?" The snake man continued, "I am Lord Voldemort. I a being beyond the worst nightmare your pitiful muggle imagination could dream up. I've killed men better and more .... how to put it? ... Intimidating than you Vernon Dursley. That stupid muggle weapon means nothing to me." The snake man - Lord Voldemort - snapped his fingers suddenly. Then the gun - that thin package Vernon had so thoughtfully bought earlier the day - also crumbled to dust. Just like the door.

"Let's have a bit of light in here!" Lord Voldemort suggested suddenly, "I'd like to be able to see my heir and only son. Hopefully this poor excuse for a shack looks better than it smells. Though you had better hope Nagini can hold her hunger - Muggle. You see my snake? She's hungry and you're the promised meat. _Lumos!'_

The man held up his stick like a torch, and Harry felt extremely self conscious of his face - blackened with bruises - illuminated in the light. He felt Lord Voldemort's eyes on him again, this time that feeling didn't fill his mind though. No, Lord Voldemort was seeing the damage done to his son. And Harry too, looking up to meet the man's eyes, saw the full extent of Lord Voldemort.

Power seemed to radiate from the man's body. He was tall, thin and cloaked in black. But Harry could still see those slits of those evil red eyes staring out from beneath the hood. The man had pale, spider like hands, his skin was so white! He looked like a spectre to Harry. Except that spectres and ghosts weren't really, and they didn't have solid bodies. This man was very real, so real Harry almost didn't blame Dudley for the disgusting, urinal smell coming from him, and Lord Voldemort certainly looked solid. 

"Who did this to you boy?" Lord Voldemort's voice, no more than hiss, caused a fresh cry from Dudley. It took Harry a moment to realise he was referring to him, his bruises and scratches covering his bare arms and face. Indistinctively Harry looked at Vernon, unsure of what to say,

"He-he fell off his bike," Vernon just about managed to stutter, "silly little tyke."

Little tyke? Little tyke? Vernon had only ever called Dudley that before. With a snap Harry realised what his Uncle was doing. He didn't want this man's wrath.

"You're lying," the man said softly, "you did it to him, didn't you muggle? I know when you're lying. I'll always know. You will pay, stupid man. You and your whole sorry family. Does my son even know what he is?"

"C-course he does," Vernon apparently couldn't learn his lesson. Voldemort's arms twitched - how he longed to torture this man already. But no, he had to get a few answers first. Usually one dose of the cruciatus curse was enough to render a muggle - a weak muggle like this one in particular - useless. And besides, Narcissa had begged him not to be too violent in front of the boy. Voldemort wasn't in the habit of taking any advice from even his most loyal death eaters. But he accepted that she had bought her own son up, while he had been separated from him by Albus Dumbledore.

"I'll be as kind as to warn you, muggle," Voldemort continued, "the more you like, the slower you'll die. I can make it last so long you'll think time itself has stopped, leaving you in a personal dimension of pain!" Then again, no one had said anything about not describing it infront of the boy.

"Harry!" the boy tried to meet the scary man's eyes, "do you know what you are?"

He said nothing, it was quite plain that he had not understood the question. The snake man nodded.

"You haven't told him he's a wizard?" he questioned softly. He smiled crookedly as the boy's head jerked, "I will, of course, explain later in greater detail. However now there are more serious things at hand."

"He's not going anywhere!" Uncle Vernon seemed to have gathered up what was left of his courage - or was it lunacy? His left temple throbbed worryingly and there was a hideous glint to his eyes, "we don't want your m-ma-rubbish! We swore we'd stamp it out of him! Swore it right from the start when we took him in." 

Suddenly Vernon, overcome by his madness, leapt at Harry! A crazy bundle of flailing fists, trying to squash down the pebble in his shoe that had suddenly became a great, gashing, peice of glass stuck in his flesh. It was all the stupid boy's fault. The trouble on the family had been caused by that piece of stinking, filthy dirt. And when Vernon Dursley was stressed, well it was a natural reaction to take it out on Harry.

If he felt like it, Voldemort would have stopped the man. But he was interested in how his son would react. He watched the beaten boy with interest.

Harry's eyes widened with terror. 

Make him stop! Do anything! Don't let him hurt me! He prayed silently. He thought of his dreams, those horrible scary nightmares where the man - exactly the same as the one standing in front of him - had made people stop with words like pretificus totalloose or something like that. 

So young Harry did the first things that came to his head.

"Petrificus Totallooose!" he shouted, waving his arms around slightly, hoping, begging, pleading that something - anything would happen. At the same time he dived around Dudley, out of the way of Vernon - and coincidently right next to Voldemort.

Harry wasn't facing Voldemort. No, he was shaking with a mixture of fear, excitement and amazement as he watched his Uncle. It was mad, it couldn't be happening! No! 

Lord Voldemort watched with pride as the spell - pronounced incredibly wrongly as it was - worked. Dursley's arms and legs snapped to his sides and he fell to the ground stiffly. Like puppet, who's hinges didn't bend and who's strings were cut. With an amused smile Voldemort turned to the trembling boy before him.

Dudley Dursley vomited, but no one noticed. Harry was too horrified with himself, and Voldemort had other things on his mind.

"I-" Harry could barely believe that his voice still worked, "s-sorry. Oh no! I-I've-" Harry made as if to run to the fallen form of his Uncle, but a tight, spider like arm gripped the side of the little boy's shoulder, holding him still.

Terrified Harry turned to look at his captor. He was shaking so much he didn't think his legs would hold him. He was almost glad that he was being held up.

"W-what have I done?" he asked himself aloud, completely stricken, the image of Vernon boring down like an angry bull blared in his mind, and he almost forgot the presence of the - wizard? "p-please let me go. I'm sorry! I won't do it again! No-"

Watching with interest as the boy's emerald eyes' glazed over, Voldemort shook his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Are you there Harry?" the wizard asked quietly, he voice had no pity - but wasn't harsh either, "I will deal with your Uncle. I am your father, and I'm extremely pleased with what you just did."

Harry forced himself to look up at the snake like face. Ever since he was very young he'd dreamed of mysterious relatives, turning up at the door one day, and taking him away from the Dursleys. Never to return. Though he'd never imagined it quite like this.

"You see my snake?" Lord Voldemort questioned, Harry nodded, "follow her outside. There are some people there. They'll look after you while I sought the muggles out."

The snake hissed a greeting, adding that Harry needn't worry. Though he couldn't help but be anxious, Harry did feel a little warmer and gave his thanks to the snake.

"A Parselmouth, hey," Lord Voldemort smiled to himself. Giving Nagini the nod to tell the snake to get going. Dumbledore would be arriving soon. Lord Voldemort was most glad to have gotten to his son before the stupid old man had. 

Nervously, every step taken with great effort, trying to ignore the feel of the wizard's eyes on him, Harry followed the snake out of the shack.

It was raining heavily, and the rocks were extremely slippery. There was no sign of the battered boat he and the Dursleys arrived on. But Harry was suddenly confronted with two people - a man and a woman - watching him closely. There stares were almost as bad as that snake man. 

Frightened, Harry restrained his urge to shrink away as all at once they bowed low, addressing him as 'young master' in lowered voices. Harry, his legs still so weak, was completely overwhelmed and took a terrified step away. 

The woman gave a shrill laugh.

"He doesn't understand, doesn't know a thing," she informed her companion. She bent low, brushing her long, beautiful, silky black hair out of her face as she did. Her hooded eyes giving Harry a most appraising look. She smiled, and held out her hand for him to take.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she introduced herself quietly, "this seems very strange to you, I know. Your father is the greatest wizard in the world, and so we respect you too of course. You'll stay with us while your father finishes off your aunt and uncle," she gave a laugh at this, she lifted a hand and fingered one heavy purple bruise by his cheek, "we won't hurt you, and soon we'll have all those bruises healed up. Will you be alright for now?"

Harry gave a shaky nod, too stunned and shocked to think properly or question the woman's intentions. He was so light and small, and gave only the hint of a struggle as Bellatrix lifted him up onto her arms, and rocked him slightly.

It could have just been the incantation Bellatrix whispered, but all the same he was asleep in a trice. Bellatrix smiled slightly as she added a waterproofing charm to him aswell.

"This is a most interesting new side to you I've never seen before, Bella," Lucius mused, ignoring the screams from the shack that would have rattled most people.

Bella shrugged, "I sometimes regret being unable to have children myself. Besides - how else are you supposed to act with the son of the Dark Lord?"

It was only an our later that Lord Voldemort reappeared, hastened by the knowledge that Albus Dumbledore would soon arrive. He have a brief nod at the small shape in Bella's arms, trusting her to keep him safe as the disparated back to the base. 

To Be Continued as soon as I can. (I actually like this fic, I tend not to like my own fanfics, but I'm rather attached to the plot in this one).

Next Chapter: Harry is introduced to the Death Eaters, his new home and Father. Also encounter Draco Malfoy! And don't worry about exactly how Voldemort is still alive etc, etc, all shall be revealed in time!


	2. Voldemort’s World as told by Frank Long...

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. All I own is a few battered Harry Potter books and toothpick (well maybe a little more than that... but you get the idea).

A/N I'm sorry, I've taken a little longer than I expected with this - I was ill this week and had incredible amounts of homework. And I'll say now that I'm not so happy with this chapter (though greatly looking forward to the next) however it should answer a lot of questions. YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME! I want to give you a;; personal replies, but I know you also want the chapter. So what I'll do is respond to reviewers every five chapters. This also ensures that you know I'll be updating regularly and not giving up this story. I hope never to take any longer than a week to update - unless I say so otherwise. I'll try and update extra quickly this week as it's my birthday on Wednesday (: 

You know I did make a new leaf to keep my Author's Notes short, oh well... on with the chapter.

****

Chapter 2

Voldemort's World - as told by Frank Longbottom!

The overwhelming silence in the graveyard was broken only by the shallow breathing of Frank Longbottom. But not for long, Lord Voldemort was approaching, his hand on the trembling shoulder of his son, steering the boy to the ring of unmasked Death Eaters.

Frank was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out, he was bruised and bloody - the cruciatus curse had been used on him so many times he wondered if there was much left in him. Where was his wife? And his son? What had happened to them? Oh Merlin! Were they dead? Or worse? Frank was close to breaking.

'It's alright, Harry,' Voldemort told boy reassuringly, 'I know you're very confused. But Frank here is going to explain.... everything.'

That made Frank look up. His eyes widened in horror. That boy - that was the Potter boy. He could see his scar. But this shouldn't be possible! Why wasn't he at the Dursleys? How could Voldemort touch him without hurting himself? He'd heard Dumbledore go over all of Harry's various protections...

But the main thought in Frank's head was _what was Harry doing here? Why hadn't Voldemort killed him? The boy who lived..._

'Now Frank,' Voldemort stepped forward, gesturing to Bellatrix - who moved behind Harry to keep an eye on him. 'I've found out a lot of rather interesting things this week since I took the Elixir of Life from you-' Voldemort smiled, he reminded Frank of this daily. Reminded the wizard of his failure to keep the Philosopher's Stone from him. 'Did Dumbledore tell you that Harry here doesn't even know wizards exist? He doesn't even know about Lily Potter?' 

Frank stared incredulously at the Dark Wizard. 

'I'd like a little bit help, if you will Frank,' Voldemort nodded and two Death Eaters hauled Frank to his feet. A shout of pain was ripped out of Frank as they did so. 

'Harry come here.' 

Harry looked around nervously, Bellatrix gave him a little push into the circle. Tentatively he stepped towards Voldemort, until the Lord placed his hands on the Harry shoulders, standing him infront of him. So that he was less than a foot away from Frank. Harry found himself shaking again. The look of pain on the man's face, the stench of blood and desperation.

'So Frank,' Voldemort smiled, 'tell Harry... just who am I?'

'You're,' Frank gasped, it hurt so much to talk, 'you're the evilest wizard ever to set foot in this world.'

Voldemort gave low chuckle.

'No, no, that won't do,' he murmured, 'why am so evil, Frank? What do I do that you don't agree with?'

'Err, you, you kill, you hate, Muggles!'

'I'm sorry, Harry doesn't know what a muggle is- do explain for him.'

'N-non magic folk.'

'Indeed. So you'd say people like his relatives? The Dursleys?'

'Yeah! Yeah that's right!' Frank leapt on the lead, hoarsely. He didn't know how Harry had been abused so much by his relatives, Voldemort purposely was keeping him in the dark. So he reckoned Harry was most likely missing his Aunt and Uncle desperately.

'Why else am I a Dark Lord, Frank,' Voldemort asked quietly.

'You oppose Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry and the peace in this world.' The pain was starting to eat away in his mind now, he couldn't think straight. 

'And Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry are those who sent Harry to live with his relatives,' Voldemort mused, 'never caring for him - never checking up on him.

'We, they never needed to,' Frank protested, 'he was fine there.'

Voldemort nodded to Frank patronisingly, pleased that Harry had tensed rigidly at the words on his 'family.'

'So basically you consider me to be an Evil Dark Lord because I disagree with Dumbledore and the Ministry on several counts,' Voldemort summed up for Harry's benefit.

Frank wavered slightly. He was missing something, somewhere. His mind felt so fuzzy. What was it?

'You killed that boy's parents!' he shouted, or tried to at least, it came out a hoarse whisper.

'Don't try an accuse me wrongly, Frank,' Voldemort hissed venomously, 'I was tricked by the 'great' Albus Dumbledore. He stole my son from me, I was beside myself with worry - who wouldn't for love of a son?' Some of the Death Eaters smirked, Voldemort shot them a warning glance.

'Then I find out about some prophesy - a plot to distract me,' Voldemort continued, looking down at Harry, 'This lead me to the Potter's house - where they had so carefully hidden my son. They disguised him so I wouldn't know who he was. Then told me I would have to kill him. I got rid of James - who was hurting myself and my son so much, and then found Lily. Lily - who is indeed Harry's Mother, who had abandoned him to my hand when she discovered I was the father, only to take him back at the orders of Dumbledore. We duelled, I shot the killing curse at her - but she leapt out the way- using Harry as a shield. It was her fault, that to my great regret it hit Harry.'

Harry felt himself compelled to look up and meet Voldemort's blood red eyes.

'But something happened there, meddling of Dumbledore and the Potters - a manipulation of my love, I guess, to cause the curse to rebound on me. Ensuring my downfall. Until a mere week ago I seized the Philosopher's Stone from right under Dumbledore's nose. I am immortal now - and quite rich - I reclaimed my son, my followers and those Death Eaters you put in Azkaban and soon will restore the world to order.'

'You've taken Harry away from his relatives, away from Hogwarts - you can't give him love and you've stopped anyone who can.'

'You were one of those Dumbledore used to make sure the boy was protected?' Voldemort questioned for Harry's benefit.

'Yes.'

'You never checked up on him. Never knew how they were abusing him so much the wards fell away. They were considering abandoning, ridding the last shreds of magic keeping me out. See what they did to him, Frank. See what those, who you disagree with me for hating, have done. Lumos!'

Frank watched with horror as the light illuminated Harry's blackened face and sunken eyes. The small boy let out a whimper, and moved closer to Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded, and drew himself up to his fall height.

'Dumbledore saved you and your stupid family from my Death Eaters - who were trying to find a way of bringing me back and reuniting me with Harry - I will now let them finish their noble work. Bella, Barty, Rodolphus - you may have him. Come 

Harry, let's get you healed up and I will answer any other questions you might have.'

He led the shaking boy away, beckoning to Narcissa as he did so. He was exhausted, barely aware of anything, so many things were chasing around his mind. He felt mild surprise when the pain instantly vanished as the lady gave him something strange to drink.

'He'll be alright, Master,' she told Lord Voldemort, who had been watching his son closely, 'a bit of rest perhaps... he's very confused. Did you really need Frank to tell him everything?'

'Of course, Narcissa,' Voldemort twirled his wand, 'how else was I supposed to do it. Do you think he should be kept in here for tonight?'

'Possibly, but you can see he's been abused badly, my Lord. I don't suppose he's had any friends, or anyone to care for him since Dumbledore,' she spat the name like an ugly swear word, 'stole him. I don't think he should be left alone.'

'Yes... I would agree with that,' Voldemort nodded, 'I shall stay with him for tonight - but if you could bring Draco in the morning.'

****

A/N - oh I'm so sorry I didn't get Draco into this chapter. But he will be there in the next! I promise. For real this time. I hope this chapter is satisfactory - though I'm a little worried about it. I'll answer any questions that may linger - as long as they don't give away too much.

Oh, one thing some reviewers have bought up (I know I'm only responding every five chapters, but this is just a general thing I want to get across). This chapter does point Harry in the direction of Evil!Harry Working For MouldyWart. Hmm, well I'm too sure how it's going to turn out. On one shoulder I have Voldemort screaming 'Harry's mine.' But what do you think Dumbledore's doing in all this?


	3. Red and Green

"For someone who has supposedly had all his various injuries healed, had an induced dreamless sleep and plenty of strength restoring potions..." Lord Voldemort hissed, "he certainly isn't acting like a normal boy. In fact I'd associate him more with a mute seven year old. Have any ideas, Narcissa?"

She balked under his accusing gaze.

"Err, well, he has been through a lot..." 

"How thoroughly did you check for injuries?" Barty asked, who was leaning leisurely against the wall.

"Oh honestly Crouch! It was obvious, severe bruising-"

"But I dare say your feeble mind never though of-"

"While you were having your mindless fun with Longbottom some of us were trying to heal-"

"If you let me get a word in-"

"I don't need a man's advice on looking after children!"

"I'll be sure to relate that to Lucius when I next see him them-"

"Crucio." 

Barty and Narcissa both hit the ground screaming.

"If I wanted to hear pathetic childish squabbling I'd be in the Children's Area," Voldemort glared down at the two, "now - Barty, you seem to have some idea on what is wrong with Harry."

"I have a theory, if you would let me..."

Voldemort gave a nod of ascent and Barty - with passing smirk at Narcissa - strode into room. Harry was sitting there on the bed, Barty decided immediately that he was wincing slightly as he stared meaninglessly up at the ceiling. 

"Hello - Harry isn't it?" of course Barty knew his name, but he wanted to try and persuade Harry to talk. 

The boy nodded. He looked away, letting some of his unruly black hair poke into his face. He didn't bother pushing it away. It always grew like that.

"You're being rather quiet, you know..." Barty heard Narcissa snort from the doorway. He gritted his teeth. He and Narcissa had been enemies ever since she read the angry letter from his father ('the dishonour of having his only Son in Slytherin!') when they first started Hogwarts and spread it around the whole school. Since then they'd passionately hated each other with a vengeance. 

Ignoring Narcissa Barty turned back to Harry.

"Are you in pain Harry?"

The boy merely looked at him, Barty thought he spotted a glimmer of fear behind the smooth mask. Ah. Barty knew all about been afraid of having a weakness. It seemed the Dursleys possibly thought along the same lines as his own father.

"See this nasty scar here," Barty sat down conversationally on the bed, ignoring Harry's recoil at the motion and confidently pulled up his sleeve - the one without the Dark Mark. It was a horrible scar - red with a slightly black tinge to it. Harry bit his lower lip as he considered it.

"Yes... got it playing Quidditch," Barty grinned and ran a hand through his straw coloured hair, "I dare say with the muggles you don't know about that?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Didn't catch that, sorry?"

Harry nodded again.

"Eh?"

"W-what's, what's Quidditch?" Harry whispered, his voice wavered slightly and it was tense with pain.

"Best sport in the world," Barty beamed at the boy as if he'd done him a great favour, "played on Broomsticks and-"

A small cough from outside interrupted them.

"- but maybe we'll go over it later," Barty added hastily, "anyway I made a magnificent save I did! Absolutely awesome! Don't reckon we could've won the game without it but, anyway... I had a really tough team captain I'll tell you. Wanted everything perfect he did. And didn't give a sh-"

A louder cough this time.

"And err... didn't give a gargoyle for nobody. We used to have well good Chaser - but he got thrown off for complaining over a broken arm! And there was this really talented seeker- but he said he would be too small! Imagine! Just because of someon's size or popularity. You know the type?"

Harry nodded, of course he did. Though what was a Chaser and a Seeker?

"Right, so I didn't really want to show anyone my cut. Sounds stupid now I know. I collided with this tree you see - and well I don't know the details _(A/N: and neither do I, sorry I'm winging it here) _something about the branch ripping through some cells... but I was too busy trying to be the man - you know? And so it got all infected and then, Merlin, was I in trouble!" Barty gave Harry a hearty clap round the shoulder.

"ARGH!" 

Barty leapt about four feet in the air and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"You alright, boy?" he knew he hadn't clapped it that hard.

Harry held his arm, gasping for breath, slowly he raised his eyes up to Barty.

"You 'urt? From that man? Vernonny - thing?"

The boy nodded, looking away again and blushing.

"Aint nothing to be ashamed of! Better to tell then wear a scar I always say! Let me get Narcy and we'll have it sorted," Barty had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and let out a piercing whistle, "Yoohoo!!! Narcissa! Get here and do your job properly woman!"

Voldemort and Narcissa strode into the room.

"Very good Barty," Voldemort nodded his praise, "I trust this isn't beyond your skills, Narcissa?" he added venomously.

She paled and nodded, 'broken arm most likely - concealing spells, wandless magic. Give me some room-'

Of course, as the Hogwarts matron will state, a broken arm is nothing to mend magically, though is very painful until it's fixed."

"So he concealed it, afraid of showing weakness," Voldemort murmured as Barty smirked at Narcissa, lounging against the wall again, "nothing else hurting you Harry?"

Colour was slowly coming back to Harry's face, the pain which had distracted him for so long and distorted everything was slowly disappearing. Now images of the last few days flooded through his mind. He had a Father! And- and there was that man with all the blood, and this man Barty, and - and magic!

"I'm, I'm fine," Harry said, sitting up suddenly, and added softly; "thank-you."

Barty grinned and patted his shoulder. Voldemort allowed a satisfied smile. 

Narcissa nodded approvingly, but caught Voldemort's eye and retreated away. She knew she was going to pay dearly for overlooking Harry's injuries.

"Do you remember much?" Barty asked curiously.

"Yeah- yeah I think I do," Harry wiped his glasses and peered around, then disregarding an annoyed look from Narcissa in the background and an amused one from Barty he swung himself off the bed and stood up rather shakily. He was relieved to find he could still do so. The floor was freezing though and he was still in far too big stripy blue pyjamas from the Dursleys!

"You know then, that his is Lord Voldemort - and he is your only relative," Barty said with a grin. _(A/N: I'm sure you can guess what happened to the Dursleys)._

Harry froze, feeling his throat constrict. He'd been suppressing that thought. 

A cold fingertip tenderly pulled up his chin so that he was forced to look into the red gaze of Voldemort. It was spooky and Harry suppressed a shiver.

"You'll do," Voldemort said after a long, intent moment, "I'm sure you're still mentally exhausted, so I'll talk to you again this afternoon Harry.

"Err-" Harry looked away, and when he finally stopped staring at the ground - Lord Voldemort had gone.

Where were the Dursleys? Where was home? And what was this weird world?

"Come on Harry," Barty put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and added - as if reading his thoughts, "this is home now. You're the son of the master - the most powerful wizard in the world and you can do whatever you want! But I think we ought to find you some clothes, show you your room and maybe introduce you to some of the other kids - what do you reckon?"

Was he really related to that red eyed man?

"Harry," Barty's voice barely registered in Harry's head. With a sigh the man steered Harry out of the ward, not even looking at Narcissa, and guided him through a seemingly endless maze of rooms and corridors. Something was screaming in Harry's head. He didn't know whether to trust these people, hadn't been offered any proof, so what was he doing going along with them? On the other hand - anything was better than the Dursleys. It was too much for him to take in.

"Sir-" Harry began.

"Call me Barty, Harry, everyone does."

"Right, well - can you really do magic?"

* **

For someone who had grown up with the Dursleys, and therefore been shunned wherever he went, whatever he did, Harry was certainly in for shock. After being shown his bedroom - which was fit for a king really - Barty had taken him to the 

'Children's Common Room'.

"You need to be around people your own age," Barty explained, lightly, "don't worry, you'll be fine. Most Death Eater families live here at the base, safer that way you see? The Ministry of Magic might try to kidnap their kids, or take over their homes while they're out helping your Father in hope to catch them."

"Oh, right," Harry murmured. He felt so numb! Everything seemed extremely weird and he was trying very hard not to think about the red eyed demon who he was supposed to call Father. 

"Right, I'll leave you here so you can get to know everyone without a silly grown up hovering over you..."

Before Harry could protest Barty just - there was no other word for it - disappeared with a crack like a whip. Harry found himself shaking slightly. It was madness, complete and utter madness.

So why not just go along with it?

Taking a deep, shuddering breath Harry Potter (as he still couldn't help calling yourself) gave a quick knock and opened the door.

There were about five kids, some talking, some playing. But they stopped instantly when the door shut. 

"You're, you're the Dark Lord's son?"

"He must be, he's got the scar."

"Honoured, sir."

Harry took a step back, some what worried and surprised at their bows. Why were they bowing? No one had even done that with Dudley! 

The fifth boy, the only one who had not bowed, laughed suddenly. He was a little taller than Harry had blond hair and a slightly pinched face.

"Oh leave him you lot," he drawled, "he's obviously not used to who he is," the boy laughed - not unkindly though, "guess the muggles didn't treat you like this then?"

Harry stared for a moment. Muggles? Oh yes.

"No, they were grim," Harry shrugged with an apologetic grin.

"Can't stand the lot of them," the boy held out his hand, "so I guess you don't really know what this whole thing is?" 

"No," Harry admitted, feeling a little stupid and small.

"Name's Draco Malfoy," the boy held out his hand importantly, "and I can help you there. My Father's your Father's top man."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry shook the boy's hand warmly, feeling a little better.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy," Draco quickly introduced the others, giving Harry a look that said none to subtly not to think too much of them. Harry was somewhat intimidated, Crabbe and Goyle looked rather like two Bouncers, Nott reminded him of one of Dudley's friends and Pansy... well all in all they made him think of Dudley's gang.

Draco seemed to be able to read Harry's expression.

"You want me to show around a bit? We could go to my room - I've got a racing broom!"

"Err- sure," Harry nodded, "racing broom?"

"Yeah you know, racing broom, it'll make more sense when you see it."

With a grin Harry followed Draco out the door. The other children followed like little ducklings. Harry swallowed, most overwhelmed. 

Draco turned suddenly, his eyes swiftly taking in Harry's expression, and then the other kids.

"Hey, you lot, shoo!" he said.

"What?"

"He needs some room you morons! You'll have plenty of time to get to know 'im later. Now he needs a break. He doesn't want you lot gawping at him like some exhibition all day!" 

Harry blushed slightly, but didn't protest outright. He didn't like Draco's manner with the others, but was quite grateful.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he followed Draco down the hall.

"Don't mention it," Draco shrugged. He had a lot of instructions from his own Father and planned to stick with them, "so what do you want to know?"

"Err... I dunno where to start really," Harry admitted, "what do you think I ought to know?"

Draco pondered it for a moment.

"Well some things would be best for the Dark Lord to explain rather than me," Draco confessed, "but well... you've got to know about Quidditch."

And hour later Harry and Draco were out on the field with the racing broom in tow.

"I don't know about this," Harry murmured.

"You'll be fine. I don't how young I was when I went on my first broom. Probably a baby I guess. Just put your hand over it and say 'up!'"

"Up!" Harry said, his hand over the broom. He then yelped as it rose to his hand.

"There you see!" Draco grinned, "now you mount it like this and away you go!"

By the time it was starting to get dark Harry never thought he had laughed and grinned so much in his life. Indeed he had rarely ever laughed freely. Nor had he ever been with someone who didn't detest the sight of him. He and Draco had taken it in turns to fly around - and Harry discovered he loved diving. In fact he loved flying. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever done in his life. They had at one point, for a laugh, tried going on the broom together. But ... lets just say that really didn't work. Harry managed to get a few bruises - but for once they for reasons any normal boy would have. 

They were just about to see who could go the highest when -

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Terrified the two turned, marching towards them was an extremely angry looking Narcissa Malfoy.

"DID YOU EVEN THINK TO ASK FOR PERMISSION?" she glared, "YOU'VE BEEN FLYING UNSUPERVISED - YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU COULD HAVE -"

She stopped short, Draco looked quickly from her to Harry - and also froze. The boy's arms were raised like a shield above his head, his black hair was mingled with sweat. 

He was shaking.

"Please don't hurt me, I swear I won't do it again," he whispered randomly under his breath, fresh in his mind were the memories of the many times Uncle Vernon had come rounding down on him.

"I think that's quite enough Narcissa," a soft, venomously snake like voice echoed over the courtyard.

Narcissa's pale face quickly went to green. Lord Voldemort approached them in several swift strides.

"You have to remember," he whispered quietly into her ear, so that neither boy could hear him, "my son has spent his entire life being abused. I am quite pleased that he has managed to forget that for a while. You know I believe this is the first time he has laughed, or been about having fun with those his own age. Advancing on him like that has reminded him of those years of abuse..." Narcissa was trembling, horrified at herself, staring blindly at Harry... "now Harry," Voldemort turned to his son, who slowly lowered his arms, "I think it's about time we had that little talk I mentioned."

What happened in that talk Harry wouldn't tell Draco. But he seemed a lot better for it. He was finally starting to enjoy himself, to let go. He didn't think much of the Dursleys. He was safe there with his father. The only problem were those like that filthy Albus Dumbledore who believed muggles like his aunt and uncle were good. And his real Father was going to take care of that. Harry had never had friends before in his life, but now he and Draco were inseparable - and frequently in trouble together. During the week Bellatrix Lestrange had used shaving cream instead of toothpaste, Barty had eaten a worm in his pasta, Crabbe Senior had blown bubbles all day - and not just from his mouth. It had been great fun. Harry had been introduced to numerous Death Eaters and told about the schooling arrangements.

"Most magical children go to Hogwarts," Draco explained, "but that's being run by Albus Dumbledore-" the two pulled faces and shuddered, "so I don't think we'll be going there. It's horrible - they let in Mudbloods!" Harry understood that Mudbloods were basically like Dudley - only worse; they had magic to use aswell as fists! More distasteful looks followed this subject.

"So where are we going to go?" Harry asked eagerly. He wanted to learn how to use his magic, the talent that saved him from the Dursleys.

"That's what I want to know. We need to ask someone," Draco declared stoutly. Harry smirked. They were eating dinner together on a separate table to the adults. 

"You reckon Father would tell me," he whispered quietly. He was still someone nervous of talking to him.

"Yeah, come on," Draco noticed Harry hesitating, "go on..." he urged, "I'll be right behind you."

Quietly and unobtrusively as possible the two tip-toed over to the high table, giggling slightly in their excitement. They always started laughing when they were doing something possible exciting or scary. It's what tended to get them caught on their practical jokes - and several Death Eaters gave them worried looks as they passed.

"What are you two up to now?" Lord Voldemort mused as the two boys came near. He rather liked children, and was known to have much more patience with them than with the adults.

"P-please sir," Harry stammered, gathering up his courage, "we were just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Whether we're going to go to school, or, or be taught magic?"

Voldemort turned to face his eager faced son and Draco.

"Come," he told them, and beckoned them to follow him to his private quarters. They both shared a look before trotting after him. Draco came somewhat reluctantly, trying to catch his parent's eyes on the way out of the room but at no avail.

"Harry I don't like this," he whispered anxiously to his friend, "I really, really don't like this. He might, he might..."

"Eat us?" Harry supplied with a grin.

"Mr Malfoy," Lord Voldemort said without turning round. Draco almost yelped with fright, but his Malfoy pride just saved him, "you have my fall assurances that I am in a very good mood and am a little too full to use you as nourishment."

Wow, he'd just made a joke. He had to be in an extremely good mood. Yes, his son pleased him very much. He liked the way he was maturing.

Draco tried to laugh, but choked on it, so Harry did so for him.

"In here," Lord Voldemort lead them into a dimly lit study and seated them in front of his desk.

"So, you've been here a week Harry," Voldemort smiled, "and you already want training?"

"S-sorry sir," Harry said quickly, "I-"

"Nonsense," Lord Voldemort chuckled, "it's quite alright. Now tell me- what do you think of Muggles?"

"There the scum of all the earth, Sir," Harry replied with confidence. He'd heard Draco saying this when asked the same thing by his father and agreed whole-heartedly.

"And Mudbloods?"

"I hate them, they're filthy," Harry answered adamently.

"What about Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's a horrible, muggle loving fool," Harry told him. 

"Very good, Harry, very good," Voldemort's smile became wider. Yes his plan was 

indeed working well, "you're answers please me. As has watching you this week. You know how to choose your friends well," he added and Draco blushed furiously with pride.

"Now, would you like to go to Hogwarts?"

Harry was confused for a moment.

"I don't know Sir. I don't want anything to do with Dumbledore, and he's there, and he lets in Mudbloods, but I do want to learn magic very badly."

__

(A/N: Don't worry Hogwarts will be in this fic).

"Why do you want to learn magic?"

"I don't want to be a muggle."

"Extremely good Harry," Voldemort said, "I have many connections and intend for you to be taught here. If the results are pleasing - and I will be getting a weekly report - I may even teach the two of you myself."

This was a very great thing and Harry knew it. He didn't know what to say.

"We would be most honoured my Lord," Draco filled in for him.

"Very good then, you'll start tomorrow-"

"-my Lord!" Avery choked, flinging the door open, "Sirius Black has-"

TBC...

Whew. I always seem to have problems writing chapter three! Very sorry about this. But I've got it out! Took a week! The next chapter contains what actually gave me the idea for this! So dabady doo! Can't wait! Hopefully I'll have it out soon. 

I know I'm only responding to reviewers every fifth chapter, but there's something a lot of you have mentioned. Two things in fact...

1.) Yes, Harry has acted very young for his age. I'm really sorry about this and hope it has been rectified. As you read, Lord Voldemort noticed this too. It was because Harry has been badly abused in this fic (AU remember) and was in such great pain he was concentrating on subduing it with magic (not that he was conscious of this). I apologise now for my lack of description in his wounds and broken arm etcetera.

2.) I want you all to remember that Voldemort is a Dark Lord. Rest assured there will be DarkHarry in this, but it won't be an easy road. I intend for him to be rebelling against everyone.

I also strayed a little from the canon in this one - making up that history for Barty and Narcissa. Also we don't know much about Barty in the books, especially as he was acting when he was Mad Eye Moody and Veriteserum doesn't leave much personality. What did you all think of this? Also did you think the Harry and Draco friendship was alright (sorry peeps, no slash in this). I had a little but of writers block in this so I hope it turned out ok. 

Dumbledore enters next chapter! WOOHOO! (Sorry, but you don't know what's he's going to do ... oh the suspense, and I just realised I left you on a cliffy! Whoops! Sorry! Haha! MWHAHA! Oh happy days! (falls of chair in truly insane moment).

And by the way - don't worry of course they'll be visiting Hogwarts.

****

Thank-you so, so, so much for all the reviews! You are all absolutely awesome! I value all your opinions very highly and want to give you all personal replies. However I've decided only to respond to them every five chapters so that I don't get so wrapped up in talking that I never get round to the story (; 

You know when I started this fic I promised I would stick to short A/N's. Oh well! (:


	4. Dementors

****

A/N: Oh! I am so, so, so, sorry that I've been so late in updating. I do have about a thousand excuses - but I'm not so sure you're interested in hearing them. However it's half term now, so hopefully I'll get to update a lot sooner.

One of my reasons for the wait was that I realised a glitch in the plot - I had left something out. So I had to work it into this chapter and everything went a bit haywire. I decided to split the chapter into two. So I'm afraid you won't find out everything until No. 5 - where I'll also be responding to reviewers. YOU REVIEWERS ROCK! YOU ARE ALL FAR TOO GOOD TO ME, BUT THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU!

I have mixed opinions on this chapter myself, I'm not too happy with the beginning at all. However I think it gets a lot better around the middle.

Summary: It's not Hagrid who takes Harry back to the wizarding world. No, it's Voldemort! He wants his son back before Dumbledore gets him. Soon everyone is pursuing Harry - the Order, the Ministry, Sirius. Harry & Draco don't know who to believe...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot! I do have some direct quotes from book 3 in this chapter. Don't sue me! I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Dementors

"My Lord!" Avery choked, flinging the door open, "Sirius Black has-"

"-escaped..." the words died in his mouth as Lord Voldemort stood up and silenced him with a spell in one furious movement. 

"Sirius Black," Draco spoke up confused, "isn't that-"

But he too shut up at the look Lord Voldemort gave him.

For a moment there was silence except for the harsh, ragged breathing of Avery. He lay bent on the floor - Voldemort had combined in a curse aswell, he was well versed in combining spells and Dark Magic - clawing wildly at his mouth. Harry could hardly bare look at him. Avery seemed terrified, his eyes darting from Harry to Voldemort, to Draco, Voldemort and then Harry again.

Meanwhile the Dark Lord stared around in fury. 

Harry and Draco both jumped simultaneously when the door was flung open once again, creaking on it's hinges and Lucius Malfoy swept into the room.

"My Lord-" he caught sight of Avery and fell short. Icy grey eyes stared as he took in what must have happened. He recollected himself almost immediately, "I have urgent news, however I'm afraid Avery may have already alerted you to it, in less then likable ways."

"Indeed," Voldemort's gaze lingered on Harry for a moment, briefly brushed over Draco before he strode over to Lucius at the other side of the room. Draco and Harry made to follow him, but Voldemort raised one, long fingered hand; and neither could move.

They looked at each other, scared.

"I require a few words with Lucius," Voldemort told them, not looking round. He leaned in to Lucius. Filled with frustration Harry strained his ears as he watched Voldemort's expression. It became darker and darker, like thunderclouds forming in the sky. Finally he did something funny to Lucius's arms, Harry tried to shift into a better position. But Voldemort's magic held him still.

CRACK!

CRACK!

If Harry could have cried out, he would have. Because suddenly, with the most horrible, grating cracks, people dressed in dark robes were appearing all over the room. The air was filled with voices murmuring 'Master.' With a sharp jerk of his head Harry realised he could move again. His heart was pounding and sweat dribbled down his face, even though he hadn't been moving at all. He put a foot forward and stumbled, just as Draco did the same. Pins and needles. It made Harry shiver and feel cold.

"It seems we have... certain complications," Lord Voldemort informed the people who had just appeared, "I have no doubt that Dumbledore may try to use this to his own means. Narcissa, Barty, Bellatrix... I want you to stay and continue as was planned with Harry and the other children, but be on your guard. Take no risks." 

"But, Master, Sirius Black - it is in my right," Bellatrix hissed.

"If possible I will leave him for you," Lord Voldemort nodded, "but I want the best of the best here; to protect my son. Do not let me down. If you three will take care of Harry and Draco now..." 

* ~ * ~ *

A week later Lord Voldemort had still not returned. Harry had barely even said a proper good bye to him. He felt as if he'd been betrayed, again. Left and abandoned. He didn't dare say these things aloud. But Draco noticed there was something wrong, and so had been particularly sensitive towards him. He didn't badger him though, and Harry was most grateful for this.

The two spent a lot of the time playing Quidditch with Barty. In some ways Barty was still a schoolboy. Though Harry got on fairly well with Bellatrix she was always busy experimenting with magic and Narcissa was Draco's Mother and always seemed to be telling them off for something. Harry had just sort of clicked with Barty. Draco got on extremely well with him too. Sometimes the two children could persuade Barty to help with their tricks - especially when they were being played on Narcissa. If Voldemort had been there life would have been perfect. Quidditch was probably the best thing in the world, Harry had decided. He, Draco and Barty never ceased discussing it. Whether it was the latest broomstick, what they had tried out themselves that day or the professional teams. Harry had had quite a shock when he had ventured into Barty's room and found shock orange and scarlet walls among similar coloured furniture. It turned out Barty supported the Chudley Cannons, a team Draco frequently scoffed at. Barty was sure the team would be having a renaissance anytime soon, but few agreed.

As Voldemort had promised Bellatrix and Barty did start teaching Harry and the other children magic. Draco was impatient to get over the basics and learn curses and other 'cool Dark things.' It became apparent that Draco was possibly the best at things, although Harry did have a certain talent for precision and was very fast. Barty predicted that Harry would be great at Dark Magic and an excellent dueller once they got that far, so he didn't feel too bad. One thing for sure was that Draco and Harry both excelled far more than the rather the other children. Crabbe and Goyle were overtaken by everyone anyway, but even Parkinson and Nott were left behind by the two best friends. They had had no chance to buy wands, so had been doing everything wandless, with hand movements to help them instead. 

Though not at the stage of 'cool Dark things' Harry and Draco found various interesting uses for the charms they had been taught. For instance after getting bored of levitating a feather they turned their attention to the feat of levitating the troll like Crabbe. The funny thing about this is that they were praised for managing to lift something so heavy instead of being reprimanded. 

Unfortunately this was not always the case, such as when they tried setting Bellatrix' robes on fire. She had been so angry that if Barty had not intervened the two troublemakers would have most likely been hexed into next week.

But all in all, aside from the absence of Lord Voldemort, life was good. Far better than it had ever been with the Dursleys. If only Voldemort would come home. Harry cursed Albus Dumbledore under his breath.

That night Harry's world was thrown upside down for the second time in two weeks.

"Harry wake up!" Draco shook his friend's shoulders.

"Mmph. What?" Harry buried his face into the pillow sleepily.

"Get up, quick," Draco whispered, "I can hear something."

"Voldemort's probably returned then," Harry replied, "go back to sleep."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco hissed - the bed covers fell off Harry.

"Oi!" 

"Shhh! Not so loud, c'mon," Draco pulled him out of bed when the door burst 

open.

It was Barty. He was in a dressing gown and his hair was a mess all over his face, he'd obviously just woken up.

"Quick," he ushered them away from the door and to the window, "the Ministry's attacked and they have dementors. We've got to get you out of here." Even as he spoke a loud, magnified voice boomed over the base.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. WE HAVE DEMENTORS AND YOU ARE OUT NUMBERED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND HARRY POTTER AND THE OTHER CHILDREN IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU MAY BE GIVEN MERCY."

"I thought the dementors have us?" Narcissa whispered, suddenly appearing at the doorway. Behind her were the other children.

"Apparently not," Barty replied through gritted teeth, tapping the wall with his wand.

"But weren't the Ministry too busy trying to stop Voldemort to come here?" Draco asked in confusion, "I thought the didn't have enough members to spare?"

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"It's three diagonal not four," Narcissa hissed.

"Oh shut up you old gargoyle."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"It must have been a diversion," Harry replied to Draco, "Voldemort said something like that."

Pansy was crying onto Nott's shoulder.

"Are we going to die?" 

Draco sighed.

"Don't be such an idiot, the ministry are too stupid to kill us all."

Tap. Tap. Ta-tap. Tap. Tap.

Harry jumped as he watched bricks literally pull away to reveal a dusty, smelly secret passage.

"Right!" Barty barked, "all of you gather round. Now, whatever happens the main thing is to save Harry ok? He is the Dark Lord's son. If something happens to me or Narcissa keep going through the passage ok? If you get lost ask the snakes."

"Where's Bellatrix?" Harry asked quickly before they all disappeared inside.

"She's trying to hold them off," Barty replied, "but if they have dementors-"

He let it hang there.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING BEFORE WE SEND THE DEMENTORS IN. COME OUT NOW!"

Harry heard a horribly high pitched laugh. He thought it might have been Bellatrix.

"Hurry up!" Barty grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and pulled him in. Bits of dust and dirt fell on the company making the children cough and rub their eyes. Barty drove them in, pulling Harry with him in the front and Narcissa bought up the rear, looking after the stragglers.

"Talk to the snake," Draco panted as they ran, "what do you mean talk to the snake? Only parselmouths can do that!"

"Less talking more running," Barty replied, "and - oh."

They had come to a crossroads. At first Harry thought they didn't know which way to turn. But Barty didn't seem to be worried about that. No. He was sniffing the air. Harry looked to exchange a worried glance with Draco, but realised his friend was shaking. 

"They know about this passage!" Barty spat, "we must have a traitor! The dementors are coming!" 

It was then that Harry realised how cold it was. He felt like his stomach had dropped through to his insides. 

"Come on, we can try to out run them," Barty pushed them all towards the left passageway, "Narcissa - you take the lead, my Patronus is better, I'll try to hold off as many as I can."

She nodded, they had both forgotten their dislike of each other in the danger of the situation.

But they hadn't taken two steps when Harry saw them.

Towering down at them from one of the passageways were hundreds of cloaked figures. Harry stared, his stomach recoiling. The nearest had held out a hand - and it was inhumanely grey and glistening. It looked scabbed, like a corpse left to rot in water.

More appeared from left and right. Barty hadn't noticed the second appearance.

"Barty LOOK OUT!" Harry and Draco screamed.

"Come on, we have to run," Narcissa pulled them along.

"But there are so many of them," Harry protested, "we have to help Barty. He leapt passed Narcissa, pushing Nott over in the way he ran to Barty's defence.

"We've got you Crouch, hand over the children," wizards with their wands out had appeared from yet another tunnel. 

"Harry get back," hissed Barty. But Harry shook his head. He couldn't leave Barty.

"The dementors will be set on you if you do not obey," came that same steely voice.

"Harry!" Harry jumped, then grinned. Draco had come to help too. They stood resolutely side by side. One of the dementors took a step closer.

Someone was screaming.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Harry could barely hear Draco's voice. He was dimly aware of Barty's concerned face.

"Will you let your dementors take Harry Potter too?" Barty yelled at their pursuers, "you had better call them off; he's going to faint."

Two sets of voices filled Harry's mind, conflicted against each other and bouncing around his head.

One was unmistakably Uncle Vernon roaring like a constipated bull, filling Harry with even more terror.

The other sound was screaming.

"Hand Potter and the other children over now, and we may be merciful," the man commanded. Harry couldn't seem him. He was having to lean heavily on Draco to 

stay upright.

"What if he doesn't want to go with you?" Barty grinned. 

"Draco," Harry rasped, his throat parched, "who's screaming?"

"What? No one's screaming?" 

"We've no doubt that you've been feeding them all lives, but soon - no matter what you try to do - they'll be in the care of Albus Dumbledore!"

"What? No!" Draco shouted at the sound of that muggle loving fool's name. Harry would have voiced is agreement. But he could barely breath. He forced himself to speak.

"I can't breathe. Screaming."

"Can you hear Harry Potter, Dawlish?" Barty shouted at the advancing wizard, "those dementors of yours are going to kill him." 

Harry felt someone lifting him up into the air. Dizzily he noticed that Narcissa and the other children had gone on ahead.

"Put Potter down!" snapped 'Dawlish.'

"Not Harry, please not Harry."

Screaming.

"It's ok Harry," Barty whispered, "just lean on me I'll carry you out and -"

Harry was suddenly plonked back on the ground again. 

"Run you two, run!" Barty shouted, "catch up with Narcissa!"

The dementors were crowding around Barty. Even above the screaming of his mind Harry could see them. Amidst all the chaos he saw them charge onto his friend. 

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now!" Screaming. He wanted to help them. Wanted to help Barty. What was happening?

"GET BACK HERE BOY!" That was Uncle Vernon. Was he still there? Was everything just a dream?

"Harry?" Draco slapped his face and Harry shook off the dizziness. He had to fight!

In horror he watched as one dementor bent over Barty. There was a horrible rattle, a terrible sucking noise. 

His vision was going again.

"BARTY!" he screamed, "BARTY NO!"

The dementor had both hands out and Harry suddenly knew he didn't want to see what was beneath the cloak. He could barely work out Barty's figure now. What was happening? 

It was so cold. Harry felt like his insides were almost burning with frost - if that was possible. The place was filled with a white fog, strangling him.

Harry had no doubt that he was dying.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

****

A/N: *drum roll* DAN DAN DAAAAN!

Cliffhanger I know. Sorry! If you're lucky I'll update either today or tomorrow, the wait should be less than a week hopefully. 

Hope you liked it! Can you guess what's happening to Barty? I think you can. Bought all kinds of strange ideas in this too. For instance - if what Voldemort said was correct, what's with what Harry hears when the dementors get too close? 

And will the Ministry get Harry?

It'll all be in Chapter 5.

Hope to see you there.


	5. Enter Dumbledore

****

A/N: Sorry for lateness. I guess I'd better correct myself - I'll never go over a fortnight in updating. I just re-read what I've written so far in this story and was quite frankly horrified. I hope this chapter is better.

Chapter 5 - Enter Dumbledore

(sorry for any mistakes, it's taken ages to write this and it is now very late at night). 

"Harry? Harry! Merlin, Harry wake up you lazy g-"

"What?!" Harry jumped and sat up, looking around wildly. 

"Finally!" Draco threw his arms in the air, before turning back to Harry with a look of concern, "you alright mate?"

"I'm fine," in truth he wasn't, he felt cold and shivery, "but who screamed?"

"Screamed?" Nott frowned, and Harry noticed identical expressions on Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy's faces. So they were all here too.

"Err, yeah I think so - what happened?" Harry looked around, and couldn't help but let a gasp slip out. They were in, they were in some sort of -

"We're in a _cage_," he breathed. 

"We're the sons-" ("and daughters," Pansy put in indignantly) "of Death Eaters - and in your case the Dark Lord himself, what do you expect? And besides, I wouldn't call this a cage - no more like prison cell."

"We're in Azkaban?" Harry yelped.

"Course not gargoyle - do you see any dementors?" Draco drawled, "no, this is a holding cell in the ministry of magic itself. And guess who's first on our visitors list?"

"Who?"

"Dumbledore."

"You're not serious," Harry said, looking at the others for reassurance. Pansy looked close to tears, Nott was fidgeting like mad and Crabbe and Goyle... well there wasn't much difference with Crabbe and Goyle - but that was to be expected.

"Yup - but don't worry! The Draco Malfoy the Great has a plan!"

"Oh Merlin save us," Harry replied, "what is it this time master genius? We all claim that we're muggles or something?"

"Hey!" Draco mock glared at him, "no, but I have this!"

He pulled out a red pen.

"Wow," Harry barked sarcastically, "a _pen_ I feel so much better now. I thought you hated muggles anyway?"

"Never known you to be so sarcastic," Draco gave him a strange look, "but this is 

no ordinary pen. It's not muggle either. My father gave me this - I keep it on me at all times - a quill would run out of ink too easily, or the ink could smash in my pocket. Good for giving people a scare or a diversion if they catch me at something, this pen is."

"So?"

"It's a _wound_ pen! It makes it look like you've got a cut or something."

"We're going to pretend to bleed to death?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No," Draco swelled himself up arrogantly, "we are going to all draw lightning scars on our foreheads and all claim to be Harry Potter. That should keep them busy for a while."

"Why would we do that?"

"They want you, Harry. You are their main priority. They need you for bargaining with I expect, or to try and get you to their side - I dunno. Our instruction are to keep you safe."

Harry snorted with laughter.

"I think they'll be able to tell the difference between a real scar and a pen mark."

"A _wound pen_,"corrected Draco, "and so we'll draw over your original scar too!"

"No offence, but none of you look a thing like me."

"Good, we wouldn't want to," Draco replied haughtily, "well if you have a better idea..."

"Ok, ok, there's no harm in trying it I guess."

With a self satisfied smirk Draco nodded and handed the pen to Nott. Theodore was extremely good at art, and so proceeded to draw scars on everyone's face. Including Pansy's (though Draco due one of Nott's own forehead). 

"Wait a minute," Harry said as he watched Crabbe's confused expression as Theodore applied the wound pen, "we're in the Ministry right? What happened to Barty?" 

Nott's hand shook, and Crabbe's face got splattered with what looked like blood (but was really pen). Pansy gave a small whimper and Draco looked away.

"What?"

"Dementor's Kiss, Harry," Draco said quietly, "that's what we saw them doing and I heard them Ministry Morons laughing about it on the way here. We're lucky we're not being guarded by Dementors. They've got wizards outside the doors to this room though. I saw them as we came in."

"But what's the Dementor's Kiss?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco sighed and when he spoke it was if he was dragging the words from a very deep hole.

"It's their last resort, worse than death. Very few people are ordered the Dementor's Kiss."

"But what happens?"

"They, they, suck out your soul," Draco echoed the words Barty himself had used to explain to him, "leave you like an empty, lifeless shell of life. As if you'd never been there in the first place. It's not death; it's worse."

Harry thought he might be sick. He could even feel a prickling sensation in his eyes which he hadn't felt every since he'd been rescued by Lord Voldemort. Barty hadn't deserved that. No one did. How could they? 

"Come one Harry," Theodore said quietly, "you next."

Shakily Harry let Nott approach him with the pen, he rose the nib to his face.

"ARGH!" Harry let out a scream as the ink touched his scar. Blinding agony! His scar hurt so much, like a white hot poker being pressed to his skin.

"Harry!" three voices rang out, and Crabbe and Goyle grunted their concerns.

"What the?" 

The pain went as soon as it came. He stared up at them, hand still pressed to his scar.

"I guess your scar's different to normal ones," Draco said softly, "it must react with the pen or something. We might still get away with what we've got anyway."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry's thoughts on Barty and those awful dementors. He found himself cursing Dumbledore with every word he knew. If only he could do proper magic! If only they had wands! Bellatrix had complained about it so much in their class.

Magic-

"Draco," he whispered, "do you think, d'you think we might have any chance defending ourselves against them with wandless ,magic?"

"Not a chance, mate," Draco shook his head, "they're fully trained wizards. Though I won't say no to at least doing it to put up a fight. Show them who we stand for."

Finally, the doors opened. Harry and Draco both leapt to their feet as a group of people made their way to there cell. Two heavily built guards blocked their view of the visitors. But Harry heard a voice say;

"You kept them in _here_? Dawlish - they're _children_!" 

"The spawn of Death Eaters."

"Even so."

"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" the guards asked, squinting at their foreheads. 

Harry and Draco exchanged a swift grin, and as one all (though Pansy had to nudge Crabbe and Goyle several times) of them lifted their fringes away (or in Draco and Goyle's case looked up from the floor) to reveal lightning bolt scars.

"I am," they said in unison.

"Let me through to see them," the first voice said. The guard's parted and Albus Dumbledore slowly walked to the cell bars. He looked extremely solemn. Looking at the elderly man's thick, blue velvet cloak Harry remembered how cold and shivery he was.

"They should not have been kept in this cell, Dawlish," Dumbledore informed the wizard, "they are not their parents and have done nothing wrong." He turned back to the children and gave them a kindly smile. "I commend your resourcefulness ," he looked a Draco," I guess that's a wound pen in your pocket? Yes." He chuckled at the expression on Draco's face, "your Father was rather fond of them when he attended Hogwarts. I don't know why you want to hide from me, Harry," he turned serious again, "and I'm afraid it didn't work," his blue eyes were now boring into Harry's emerald ones, "you are a splitting image of James - though with Lily's eyes. There is no doubt on which one of is Harry."

"James?" Harry said in confusion, deciding it would be no use to pretend he was someone else - the way Dumbledore was looking at him told him that much.

"James Potter."

"He's not my father," Harry hissed, looking at Draco for support. His friend nodded furiously in agreement. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you know who I am," he asked gently.

"Yes," Harry spat, clenching his fists. Behind him Draco sneered and Crabbe and Goyle tried to look menacing. Theodore regarded him wearily. Pansy looked away. 

"Ah, you've heard of me," Dumbledore nodded, "I expect little of it was good."

Harry merely scowled at him.

Dumbledore sighed quietly and nodded to the guards. The door clanged open. The children all stepped back in surprise. 

"Come," the guard grunted at Harry. The black haired boy shook his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you," he snarled. He shifted and locked gazes with Draco. They nodded in silent agreement.

"Look, come 'ere you," the guard reached out to Harry roughly.

"No!" Dumbledore warned the guard, stepping forward quickly to try and stop him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry and Draco shouted simultaneously. As the shouting guard sailed to the floor they rushed forward, closely followed by the others. Yelling like mad they tried to push their way through the wizards.

It was mayhem! The wizards were all hollering spells at the running children, with Dumbledore yelling at them to stop. Draco and Harry dodged expertly.

Harry was barely a few paces away from the door when he felt Dumbledore's surprisingly strong arms wrap around him. 

"Get off me!" Harry shouted, squirming and wriggling in the man's grasp. Sweat fell down his forehead and he tried to push himself free, "LET GO OF ME!" 

It seemed that everyone else in the room stopped, even Draco, as the wizard - seemingly oblivious to Harry's yelling and struggling, guided the small boy out of the room. One arm was wrapped around him, almost in a hug - but at the same time it stopped any attempts of escape.

"GET OFF ME! LET GO YOU, YOU, YOU-" Harry had yelled himself hoarse by the time he was shown in to an almost bare room. Dumbledore still didn't let go of him as he turned to lock the door, but Harry was exhausted. In fact he didn't feel well at all. He was trembling slightly and felt.... so cold. The screaming still echoed in his head. 

When Dumbledore was finally satisfied the door was secure, he let go of Harry. Dumbledore stood surveying him thoughtfully. 

Harry looked over the door, eying it carefully. He wasn't stupid though; he knew Dumbledore's locks would be entirely impossible for him to break at that moment. So instead Harry stared at the door longingly. His arms hung limply at his sides. His breathing had gone all strange, ranging from deep, rasping breaths to short pants.

"Harry," Dumbledore said finally. Slowly - as if approaching a frightened animal - 

he moved to Harry and bent down so that they were level. Dumbledore placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. They were too close for Harry's liking - the abuse from the Dursleys had made him wary of any physical contact. Wearily, Harry bought his eyes to meet Dumbledore.

"Don't touch me!" Harry whispered fiercely, shaking off the Headmaster. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but lowered his arms.

"I know you are angry at me, Harry," the wizard said steadily, "and rightly so."

Harry snorted at this.

"What did Voldemort tell you?"

"He told me a lot of things."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded, "maybe you could start with telling me about 

the Dursleys."

"I don't know you," Harry told the man fiercely, his fists were clenched now, but he was shaking too. But now he wasn't sure if it was the cold, or fear of this old man. Harry was ashamed, but he recognised the way his heart was beating furiously. The Dursleys. This was the man that thought people like the Dursleys were good. "I only know of you. And I don't like what I've heard and I don't want to say anything to you." 

"Have some chocolate," Dumbledore reached into his robes took out a large bar piece of _Honeyduke's Best Chocolate. _Undoing the shiny lime green polkerdotted wrapper he broke off a bit and offered it to Harry."

His generosity was returned with a sneer.

"I'm not that stupid." Harry told him. 

"It will make you feel better, Harry," Dumbledore said earnestly, "you reacted 

stronger than most to those Dementors. And I'm very sorry you had to go through that, Dawlish had no right, but he was most worried about the dangers of a Mr Crouch who was with you."

"Crouch?" Harry frowned. His stomach rumbled, that chocolate seemed a little more appealing. He reached a hand out to it.

"Barty Crouch, yes."

Harry quickly withdrew his hand, shaking with fury.

"You let that Dementor - the dementors, he, he," Harry could barely articulate a coherent sentence he was angry, "HE HADN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! HE LOOKED AFTER ME! WHICH IS MORE THAN YOU EVER DID!"

"Harry-" 

"NO ONE DESERVES SOMETHING LIKE THAT - LEAST OF ALL BARTY! 

He was trying to protect _me _from scum like _you_."

"Harry, I assure you Mr Dawlish may be facing serious trouble for what he did," Dumbledore interrupted.

"BUT YOU AGREE WITH HIM! YOU ALL THINK BARTY, AND, AND VOLDEMORT ARE BAD JUST BE THEY DISAGREE WITH YOU! JUST BECAUSE THEY UNDERSTAND-" 

(a/n imagine if I just left it there? Because I'm being booted off the computer now and I'll have to leave myself at a cliffie, when I was enjoying it an everything.)

"Understand what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly, but Harry saw something glimmer in his eyes.

Harry shook his head, he had shouted himself into silence. He remained, shaking and biting back tears. Oh God! If he was sent back to the Dursleys. What was it Barty said? About telling people about things? But Barty was gone. Everything was so confused and jumbled in Harry's mind.

__

"GET BACK HERE BOY!" 

Harry choked on his own breath. If the Dursleys...

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked tentively, seeming worried for Harry now.

__

THUMP! He could still remember the dizziness, for one second he'd just been lost. Then the pain settled in.

"Where'd you get that nasty bruise, Harry?" That weird cat obsessed lady Mrs Figg had asked.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE BOY!" Uncle Vernon would kill him if he told anyone what happened. 

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore clicked his fingers infront of Harry's face. The boy's eyes had become glassy and unfocused, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry jerked himself away from his memories, but Uncle Vernon lingered before him. Instinctively, he raised his hands in defence.

"Harry?" 

He lowered his hands slowly, Dumbledore was staring at him scrutinising. Harry blushed and looked away. Stupid Muggle Loving Fool. Where was Voldemort when you needed him? (A/N full credit to:)

"What are you so afraid of, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly after several tense moments of silence.

"What?"

"Why are you so afraid?" Dumbledore repeated, "what has Voldemort old you?"

"Are- are," Harry couldn't help it, he just had to ask, "are you going to send me back to the Dursleys?"

"What happened at the Dursleys Harry?" 

He said nothing. Now he could feel the tears burning. He would not cry. When he cried it hurt worse. Dudley would punch him even harder - or go and tell Uncle Vernon who was worse.

"Harry?" Dumbledore made as if to put his arm around Harry, but at the look on his face thought better of it.

The memories were closing in on him now. If only Barty-

Harry finally looked up again at Dumbledore. The image of Vernon so alive in his mind.

"They beat me," he whispered.

And with that he threw himself at the door, pounding his fists against it so much that it rattled, but wouldn't open.

The tears flooded.

Damn Dumbledore. That was what Barty had always said.

Harry, as he was so used to doing from when he was at the Dursleys, felt himself sink to the floor. 

"Harry, eat this."

Harry couldn't see, the tears were falling so hard. He didn't even try to stop Dumbledore helping him put chunks of chocolate into his mouth. He only just realised that he wasn't so cold anymore.

"I have no intention of sending you back the Dursleys," Dumbledore told Harry, "indeed if I had known you would never had gone there. I am so sorry. There were illusion spells on the house to give us the wrong idea. We only found out when we went to the shack you were staying at shortly after Voldemort.... collected you. Mrs Petunia Dursley kept a diary - telling us everything. But even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't send you to the Dursleys. Harry - Voldemort killed them."

"Liar."

"Harry, we're not even sure Voldemort is your Dad. Although you do look a little like Tom Riddle - you resemble James so much."

"Maybe it's another of your beloved illusions."

"Harry-"

"I want to go home."

Damn Dumbledore indeed.

* * *

"Imperius Curse?" Sirius Black snarled from his seat, slamming the copy of the Daily Prophet down, so that he couldn't see the aristocratic face of Lucius Malfoy staring up at him, "second time running? I didn't even believe that the first time, let alone now." 

"My thoughts exactly!" Arthur hissed, "and they swallowed it again - must have been blackmail. Trust Malfoy!"

"He wants to get at Harry, that's the only possible explanation," Sirius decided.

"And his son," Remus added dryly, "he's already applied for custody over both of them!" 

"What?!" Sirius yelped, "I haven't even seen my Godson yet - and that, that, gargoyle has the nerve."

"You'll be able to see Harry as soon as Dumbledore has spoken to him, and if the rumours are true he may not be in fit state to talk to you," Remus said wearily.

Sirius and Remus were trying carefully to piece back together the remnants of the friendship they once had. They weren't doing too badly considering Sirius had just spent ten years wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban and the last month in the Malfoy Manor Dungeons. 

"I want custody of Harry," Sirius clenched his fists, "I don't care what everyone says about his parentage. I've seen no evidence that he's not James' son. Merlin - I even babysat the kid a few times before that Murderer... I was named his Godfather."

"Ranting and raving about it like a adolescent teenager won't get you very far Black," Snape said coolly, "Malfoy's got himself a good case against you. And from what Barty said Harry's more likely to go with him than you."

"If only we had known about the Dursleys," Remus groaned.

"I don't believe Dumbledore!" Sirius growled, "how could he not have known."

"It wasn't his fault Padfoot," Remus muttered, "Voldemort - or his Death Eaters at the very least - had put up illusion charms."

"But all the same," Sirius punch the air, "what time do they get here?"

"Three o' clock, not long now."

The three were sitting cooped up in a small office of the Department of Childcare in the Ministry of Magic, waiting for Dumbledore, Malfoy and two Ministry Officials to arrive. They were there basically to argue over who should have custody of Harry Potter - and Draco Malfoy as Sirius had decided to protest against how capable Lucius was to bring up his own son aswell. Just to be a pain. Of course it could have something to do with being tortured by Malfoy several times while in the considerable custody of Lord Voldemort too... 

"Are you sure you're up to facing him," Remus asked Sirius quietly, reading the expression on his friend's face, "it's so soon after your escape-"

"I'll be fine, Moony," Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

Right on cue the door swung open. The sneering face of Lucius Malfoy greeted them as he strode in. 

"You're here too, Severus?" he commented once he had scoffed and looked down his nose at Sirius and Remus for a suitable amount of time. Actually it was no surprise to him that Snape was there. Lord Voldemort had given him a lot of false evidence to get his name cleared so that he would hopefully get custody of Harry, but had also ordered Snape to try and get guardianship too - just in case. 

****

A/N No cliffy this time! Happy? Anyway, I've already decided but just out of curiosity who do you want to get custard of Harry and why? Also I predict we will arrive at Hogwarts within the next couple of chapters. I may take a little longer with these because I can't decide on Harry's house. Perhaps you could all bring up some arguments for this too?

One more thing about reviews, you are all brilliant and I hold all of your opinions in very high regard. So I was just wondering if you could tell me what you like and don't like about this fic, criticism is very much welcome. I've just read over the last few chapters I've written to discover that all the characters are extremely OOC, I'm really sorry about this and am trying to correct it.

I also have a few general responses, rather than repeating the same thing over and over again I'll answer some common questions, complains and comments like this too:

1. How can you do this Barty? 

When I first bought in Barty I knew from the start that he was going to have to go at one point and it seemed only fitting to use Rowling's way. I'm sorry, I liked him to. I made up a history for him, straying far away from canon which I rather enjoyed. I've especially liked making him a Chudley Cannons fan, it'll make it more interesting when Harry meets Ron.

2. Make Voldemort save Harry from the dementors!

I haven't done this because something like it will becoming up in either this fanfic or the sequels.

3. Hold on! Did I just misread that or did you just say you're going to write sequels?

I've been disappointed with what I've done with this fanfic so far. However I've hopefully pulled myself back together and will be able to do more with it. If the reviews and interest keeps up I do have several ideas for two sequels. If you like I'll give you a rough idea of their summaries next chapter.

4. Is Voldemort lying or not when he says he's Harry's Dad.

You won't find that out until..... ages and ages, maybe you'll even have to wait for a sequel (and the end of Scream With Me is very far away at the moment too) sorry. I'll be giving out lots of clues and evidence for both versions along the way.

5. So what house is Harry going to be in

Sort or repeating what I just said; I haven't decided yet. I won't be doing it just on votes either, however if you can come up with a good argument for whatever house you want him to be in it may help make up my mind.

You know I always though Hufflepuff suited him most

(joke people, he won't be in Hufflepuff I can guarantee that. Voldemort would slaughter him).

6. Is this going to be Dark!Harry or Evil!Harry or Slytherin!Harry

As for Slytherin Harry see number 5. As for the rest, I'm not saying anything about what he will be eventually. However to get Dark!Harry there will have to be some Light!Harry. 

For these next two not all of you have bought them up, but I'm sure they've ran through your mind.

7. Slash? Or romance?

No. Though there will be a lot of brotherly friendship.

8. Voldemort being a little sensitive, or kind?

He's not been your fully fledged evil Lord just yet because;

1. He wants Harry's trust.

2. He's in a really, really good mood. Think about it - he's just achieved immortality and everlasting richness, got back his Death Eaters and son all in one week!

Sorry, I'm tired. I promise to talk to all you wonderful reviewers - you are all too good to me - next chapter. It's just that if I responded now you'd have to wait even longer. I really just want to get this chapter up. It took so long to write. I have answered lots of questions hopefully though. I'm really sorry. 

Having said that, reviews of any sort are very much welcome. (yes I'm sad, I know. Ignore me. It's too late at night). 

Ok, I'm sorry for making you all think this was an update (those of you who have found this on Author Alert etc). I just have to change the A.N thing. Sorry

****

NEXT CHAPTER(S) ARE COMING!

I'm really sorry, you are most likely really annoyed with me and I don't blame you. I won't annoy you with tons of excuses (though I have many), however I did develop a serious case of writer's block.

Now I'm finally working out exactly what is going to happen. It may take a while for the next chapter(s) to appear, but when they do it will be in quick succession. Part of the delay is deciding exactly where this is going - who will look after Harry and Draco over the holidays... where Harry will be sorted... I've also finally realised who Harry's father is...

Hermione and Ron will make an appearance pretty soon. We'll also see some of Wormtail behind the scenes.

I'm terrible sorry for the delay - don't eat me. 

Also, rest assured although I did consider it I am NOT giving this story up! 

SWF

Swordweilder - Firebreath

P.S What do you think of Harry in Hufflepuff? 

(joke)


	6. Custody

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A.N 

Oh! Please don't hurt me!!! I am so sorry. I was going to give this up, but DarkWitch16 emailed me today and well... I guess I got the prod I needed. This chapter isn't very good, it's more like a placement chapter to get the story to where I want it. I'm sorry for disappointing you all. The next one will be better, and I'm really looking forward to writing it so, please bear with me, the wait will not be nearly as long as the last. I know you're probably sighing thinking it'll be another few months... but don't worry my muse has been quite hyper lately, it'll make sure I update. 

Also, I changed Harry's age. Due to the way he has been acting and also to suit my purposes he and Draco are now 10. Whether or not they might be attending Hogwarts early...

I don't know where I got the name Brant from, if anyone has any problems with it please tell me. 

****

Chapter 6

"Gentlemen, I am not sure that Harry is quite up to this sort of ... debate," Dumbledore said gravely as he entered the solicitor's office. He had just allowed Draco to join a most distraught Harry in the waiting room. Now the situation of Harry's guardian was to be argued out.

"What he needs is a loving home!" Sirius barked, "the sooner he settles in the better."

"And of course he'll be just _dying _to go home with a stranger," Lucius sneered, his icy eyes mocking Sirius.

"I was appointed Godfather."

"But not by his real parents," Lucius pointed out with a smirk. Sirius immediately leapt to his feet.

"Lord Voldemort is NOT HIS FATHER!" he yelled.

"Calm yourselves and please refrain from such childish bickering," Dumbledore cut in before anything could get out of hand, "when Harry is ready we will run tests to find out his real father. Meanwhile I believe he and Draco are being collected now. 

They are very frightened children, so I must ask you all to be gentle with them and each other."

Sirius managed to look slightly guilty, but continued to glare at Lucius. The solicitor rifled his papers on the desk and blew his nose loudly, in a rather revolting manner that increased Lucius' sneer. It was a small, stuffy box like office and all of them wished to be in a more comfortable room.

"Mr Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Sirs," announced a voice from outside the door.

"Oh yes, yes, bring them in," called Mr Brant, the solicitor who appeared particularly excited at handling such an important case. 

Two ministry officials pushed in the dubious looking Draco and Harry, who looked positively miserable. 

Sirius and Lupin both let out gasps. Harry did look exactly like James. Sirius made as if to go and hug his Godson, but Lupin placed a hand on his arm to stop him as Draco 

moved in front of Harry protectively.

Snape slowly looked up and glanced around the room, his eyes quickly brushing over Harry as the little he saw of him the better. He noticed Lucius and Draco exchanging smirks and how Harry looked slightly more comfortable when he saw Lucius. 

"H-Harry?" Sirius whispered. The boy in question made no move, preferring to stare at the floor instead.

"Leave him alone," Draco ordered stoutly, "are you getting custody of us, Father?" 

"Let us hope so, Draco, Harry," Lucius replied and for the first time Harry looked up managed a small smile when Lucius looked at him.

The laws went that each adult would state and argue their case for trial custody with the solicitor. This would be a temporary trial at first which could be lifted at any time. Dumbledore and the solicitor would decide in the end. If no decision could be reached the children could be made wards of either Hogwarts or the Ministry.

"Right," the solicitor mumbled, pausing to blow his nose on rather soggy looking handkerchief, he had dark brown hair, slicked back with about five bottles of gel, "we are here to decide on whom should be given the temporary custody 

of Mr Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Shouldn't that be Harry Voldemort?" Draco murmured quietly to Harry, who smirked and shrugged.

"Mr Malfoy - if you would like to state your case first?

"I'd be delighted," Mr Malfoy stood up, standing so that he seemed to be towering over everyone else (except Dumbledore of course), "I have been raising Draco, my son, all these years and see no reason as to why I should not continue doing so. My name has been cleared by the full Wizengamot and I have apt experience with young children. I understand Mr Potter's position with his previous carers, the Dursleys, and have come into close contact with Lord Voldemort himself-"

"Yeah very familiar with the hem of his robes aren't you, Death Eater," Sirius muttered, but got nudged into silence by Lupin.

"- and therefore will be able to understand Harry more. He already knows me and his best friends with my son... Harry also knows my wife, and a motherly figure is surely essential in raising children. I have my formal documents here."

"But you admit to being a Death Eater," Mr Brant asked.

"I was cursed."

"Twice running, you do seem to be rather susceptible to the Imperius, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore interrupted, "surely after being under it's influence the first time you might have taken lessons to prevent it happening again. I seem to remember this being one of the conditions under which the court released you with.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore, but we are talking about the most powerful wizard in the world. Perhaps if he believes me weaker than I am I may have a chance of saving or bargaining Harry off him if the dark Lord does decide to kidnap him again."

"Or will your weakness to the curse make it all the more easier for him to take Harry?" Dumbledore wondered aloud. Lucius breathed heavily and kept his posture straight, suppressing the urge to scowl and say something equally scathing about Dumbledore's own attempts to look after Harry.

"Alright, Gentlemen, moving on ... Mr Black would you like to go next?"

"Erm... right yeah," Sirius stood up and shook his long hair out of his face. Remus smiled encouragingly at him whilst Lucius snorted. Mr Brant looked at him expectantly, Harry stared at the floor. 

"Well, Lily and James made me Harry's Godfather should anything happen to them. I've been unable to fulfil their wishes due to being sent to.... well, yeah, and I've always loved Harry. I used to look after him loads when he was little. So well, I'd just like to have the chance to again. Remus and I are putting up a cosy cottage, he'll be staying there with us. Remus is a qualified teacher so he knows a lot about looking after children. I myself had a rather... well... difficult childhood and I think I know how to relate and look after Harry."

"I'm sure Mr Lupin can teach young Harry all about being a werewolf," sniggered Malfoy. Harry looked up curiously at this.

"I will be going to a separate holding every full moon and the recently discovered wolfsbane potion will make sure that I am not dangerous," Lupin replied evenly.

"You are a registered werewolf then, Mr Lupin?" Brant questioned.

"Yes. I am also a great friend of James and Lily and will always be to that family."

"They're not my parents!" Harry shouted suddenly, startling everyone except the 

Malfoys, who had been waiting for this outburst. Harry had gotten tired of hearing everyone act as if they were, and the way they seemed to think knowing them automatically meant they knew him. Where was Lord Voldemort? Where was his own Father? How dare they, Dumbledore and the Ministry always ruining everything. Just when he had gotten away from the Dursleys to a place where he felt happy and already they had interfered.

"Harry-" Remus and Sirius looked quite pained.

"This meeting is not to discuss Harry's parentage," Dumbledore pacified, "later on, when Harry is more settled, we will take the necessary means to find out, as I explained earlier. Now... thank you Sirius do you have anything else to add? You have also applied for custody of Draco, is that right?"

"If the Ministry finds Lucius Malfoy and unsuitable guardian I will be more than willing to..."

Lucius scowled darkly.

"Ok, anything else?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, so Dumbledore and Brant turned to Snape.

The Potion's Master's speech was short and to the point, declaring himself as a neutral party who could bring up Harry without spoiling the "brat-err-boy".

"Very well," Brant nodded to the company. A moment for Professor Dumbledore and I to discuss this." He retreated through a back door, leaving everyone nervous and worried.

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok, it'll be ok," Draco kept whispering to Harry. Draco looked

at his friend, concerned. Harry was trembling, keeping his head down so that his unruly black mop covered his face. 

"It's ok. It's ok," Draco continued, reassuring himself as much as Harry. He realised that he was not acting in the most appropriate manner for the Malfoy heir, however the last few hours had been rather traumatising for the ten year old.

"We have reached a decision," Brant announced as he and Dumbledore stepped back into the room, "the custody of Draco Malfoy is to go to his father, Lucius Malfoy-"

Harry and Draco stared at each other. Did this mean...?

"Sirius Black is to receive trial custody of Harry Potter."

***

Harry had no belongings to collect, no reason to stay at the Ministry any longer except for not wanting to parted with his friend. The man with brown hair and streaks of grey had told him in kindly voice that he was sure they could meet up, but Harry didn't know whether to believe him or not. Lucius Malfoy had been furious at loosing Harry and made a great fuss. Now Harry was being dragged away from the only people he felt safe with.

The man with the voice like a dog, Sirius, had tried making conversation. However Harry looked down at the ground, appearing to fascinated with the ants, and refused to talk. He flinched away whenever Sirius or Remus touched him. He hated it. 

Harry let them lead him into a car, not really seeing anything.

****

Next Chapter: Sirius and Remus discover that Harry is not quite what they were hoping, and many problems arise with having him in their home.

Also, Voldemort is furious and Pettigrew does some spying.

Please review, all comments and criticism make my day and are likely to get the update up sooner. (:


	7. Want To Go Home

****

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Harry was still shaking like anything when the three arrived at the small, countryside cottage. Sirius and Remus kept shooting him worried looks which Harry did his best to ignore, keeping his eyes fixed on the world through the car window during the whole journey and trying to muffle the unhappy thoughts filling his head. Harry was staying as far away from both of the adults as much as he could without making it seem too obvious. He thought they may have caught on though. 

Why couldn't they all just leave him alone? They said this was all just for his own good, but Harry had been happy where he was with Lord Voldemort. He had rarely ever felt content at all with the Dursleys. The feeling of joy was new and alien to him, however travelling away with these strangers, Harry was already missing it.

"C'mon Harry," Sirius smiled encouragingly as he opened the door to the car. He reached in to help Harry out, but the boy immediately shied away. A little put out, Sirius stood back and gave Harry some space. "Welcome to your new home."

The house certainly didn't look that bad, but it would never be home for Harry. Although small and cosy this new place was, Harry would always long for the amazing passageways at the mansion he was used to. Ivy crept all over this house and it was rather pretty with all the greenland surrounding it.

Also, rather hard to escape from, Harry thought wryly.

"This way," Sirius called, leading them into the house. It all felt rather fake to Harry. All the cheerfulness. It wouldn't last, these things never did.

"We haven't quite finished decorating yet," Sirius admitted as he strode around the house, eying the unfinished parts. He seemed to be avoiding looking at Harry's dark, miserable face. Remus, however, appeared extremely worried and didn't take his eyes off Harry.

"We can get you some stuff tomorrow," Sirius continued, trying to fill the silence, "the shops will be closing around now. How about you have a quick look as the room we're going to decorate to be yours, and then we can have dinner.. and get better acquainted, perhaps."

The room was "to be painted any colour you should so desire" and all the basic furniture. Apparently they were going to "do it up" just for Harry. He found that he didn't care. He just wanted to go home.

The dinner was a simple, but tasty omelette each. Harry picked at his, ignoring Sirius' inane chatter and jokes.

"So Harry..." Sirius said at last, looking at his Godson expectantly. 

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Remus asked gently.

Harry shook his head.

"You really must eat more," Sirius urged. He exchanged a pained look with Remus. He so wanted to reach out to Harry and get through to him. However the boy was so distant and cold. And lost.

"Could I go to bed now, please?" Harry asked quietly.

"What? Oh yes, yes of course," both adults assented, 2it has been a very long day."

Harry nodded and made his way to his room, wondering what Draco was doing now and whether Voldemort might come and rescue him. It didn't look like. Of course Harry realised that he wasn't worth it.

He was just pulling off his shirt when he heard a gasp from the doorway. Sirius Black had crept in soundlessly and was horrified at the scars left from Uncle Vernon.

"Merlin Harry - what happened?"

Harry shrugged and climbed into bed rather awkwardly.

"Harry was... was this Voldemort?"

Harry shot back up at this.

"No of course not!" he shouted, "he's the one who rescued me. Who healed me!" 

No way was Harry going to let anyone insult someone who had been so kind to him.

Sirius raised his hands in defence, intending to bring it up with Dumbledore later.

"Ok, ok... I'm sorry, I meant no offence," he sat on he end of Harry's be, trying to ignore Harry's obvious discomfort at having someone so close.

"Look I know it's hard and you don't know me very well," Sirius begun nervously. He was never that good at going heart to heart and this particular speech he'd run over in his head so many times, "but Remus and will always be here for you should you want anything at all... or simple to talk. I'm sure you'll love it here once you get to know everyone... Remus and I love you very much."

Well, Harry though, it's a bit stupid to love someone you've only known for a few hours, who hasn't said more than twenty words and appears hostile. Idiot.

"Ok." Harry whispered, unused to and uncomfortable with such open displays of affection.

"Well... erm... ok, sleep well then."

***

Remus and Sirius were both woken in the middle of the night by the most wretched screaming. They each ran out of their separate rooms, bumping into each other in the hallway and ran into Harry's room. Sirius' hair was matted and tangled, falling into his face. He stared through the strands of hair to see the trembling, thrashing young boy on the bed. Perspiration ran down his face and he muttered feverishly in his sleep.

"No. No. No."

Without a second thought Sirius was kneeling by his Godson, coaxing him into waking up. Stroking his hair and lightly shaking him,

"No!" Harry jerked awake. Animal like eyes widened and he cried; "No! Get off me! Don't touch me! Just don't touch me!"

"It's ok Harry. I won't hurt you - ever!"

Sirius promised reverently.

"You're not at the Dursleys anymore, Harry," Remus murmured , he had been informed of Harry's history.

"Please," Harry was close to tears as he drew further and further away from Sirius and Remus, "leave me alone. I want to go home. I want my Father."

*

These episodes continued ever night. Through the day Harry refused to say anything except "I want to go home." No matter what Sirius and Remus did, they couldn't get a response from their charge. He ate very little and by the end of the week the two men were desperate.

Harry had now taken up to trying to stay awake all night in hope of not falling to nightmares and having the embarrassment of Remus and Sirius coming in as they had every night. They soon worked out what he was doing though. He couldn't have a sleeping potion every night, when Harry did consent to taking something. Finally one particularly terrible night... they used the last resort.

"I'm going to call Dumbledore," Remus whispered to Sirius and left his friend to deal with a near hysterical Harry.

The place suddenly seemed dark and frightening to Harry, who could still taste the nightmare.

"Harry - please. Talk to me," pleaded Sirius. Big emerald eyes met his for a moment, before glancing away again. They were filled with fear. "Tell me about - anything - the nightmare, Voldemort, the Dursleys. Quidditch.... Anything!"

"I want to go home," Harry repeated in a small voice.

"I'm afraid you can't go back to Voldemort, Harry," came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore from the doorway, Remus right behind him, "but we will do out very best to find a place where you can be happy."

Clad in a robe pulled over a nightshirt, Dumbledore approached Harry. But as soon as he got close; Harry recoiled.

"This has happened every night," Sirius whispered to Albus, "he was having a nightmare - he won't talk. He only ever says that he wants to go home. And scars... Albus, there are scars all over his back.

"I think," Dumbledore announced sadly, watching Harry's shaking figure, "that it might be best if I take Harry back to Hogwarts with me. If only for a little while. You may of course visit, Sirius, Remus. However due to recent events I do think this would be the best for Harry."

"I just want to go home. Please."

*** 

Lord Voldemort was not angry. No, that was an understatement - he was furious! Of all the tricks he could've fallen into... and his death eaters couldn't even protect one small child. It might take weeks to repair the damage! And who knew what Harry would be like when he finally got him back.

At first his reports from Wormtail, who had been spying on Harry, were quite good. Hysterical, wouldn't talk to anyone except to say he wanted to go home... All things that Dumbledore and his circus troupe would have difficulty with. But now he was being put into Dumbledore's care... Voldemort feared the worst.

****

A/N Wow! I updated twice in two days! Are you shocked? I am! Trying to make up for the terrible wait I put all you wonderful people through. A little short once again, I'm sorry. I was writing this at twelve am last night, so please review. The ending with Voldemort was a little rushed I guess... sorry. I'm updating this in a rush, so sorry there will probably be tons of mistakes... I'll correct them later.

Thank you so much for your reviews by the way!! They are all brilliant! Please fuel the updates by taking a moment to do so again.


	8. A Fake World Covering Hurt

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Voldemort and my muse would argue even more than they do already, and that would not be very pleasant. Please don't sue.

A/N

Tadaa! Back again! Anyway, yes sorry... I'm excited about this chapter. It came to me rather unexpectedly, so I'm sorry it might not quite fit in with the previous ones. Please bear with me, I know it's unexpected.

Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. You all rock! You're all what keeps this story going and I hope you continue to enjoy it... this chapter is bringing in some new ideas and is extremely dark and nasty at the end.

However, for those of you who have questioned Voldie's intentions, his supposed fatherly love.... and all who have begged for him not to turn out nice... Here we go. (By the way, this chapter doesn't necessarily mean that Harry won't go dark, just that there will be more nasty stuff on the way).

Chapter 8

A Fake World Covering Hurt

- Draco Malfoy's Pov-

It was all fake. A show put on for the sake of deceiving the Boy Who Lived, son of Lord Voldemort. 

Draco was sitting tensely in a corner of his bedroom, reasonably terrified. Harry Potter had slipped out of their clutches. Voldemort was furious, which meant Lucius was angry... which meant Draco was in danger.

Draco was a talented actor, so were his parents - a Malfoy trait. In order to entice Harry into the dark side, they and the other Death Eaters had put on a play of pretence, faking a happy world that Harry might warm to after the cold malice of the Dursley's.

Problem was, Draco hadn't wanted it to end. No one had hurt him when Harry was around, they were too cautious in case it alerted the Boy who Lived to what life was really like. Draco knew Harry was to be introduced to the real sharp side of the knife, but not until Voldemort had a firm grasp on him.

Crash!

Draco winced. Something in the next room had been broken. Many things were destroyed when his father raged, Draco pushed himself further into the wall. Sometimes when he was with Harry he wanted to scream "look! Can't you see it's all fake?! No one usually acts like this! It's not real! Just a trick..." But Draco Malfoy was well bought up and well trained. 

The masks he had been moulded into would never allow him to confess. Personally, Draco thought he had done exceedingly well with all the acting in the past weeks, taking on a happy-go-lucky point of view. Making Harry think life with Voldemort was bliss and cake. It hadn't been easy and it had made Draco feel sick. The way his father looked at him when Harry was around. The affection Draco was given in order to deceive Harry. Love Draco so yearned for, yet when he did receive it... it was all just an act. 

Draco leaned and pressed his boiling forehead against the only crack in the otherwise perfect stone wall. a picture usually hid it, but Draco had pulled it off. Now the coldness swept over him and Draco couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

Coldness. Draco knew all about hardening himself up again the world. It had been beaten into him from an early age. In fact, Draco was unlikely to have survived without it. The cold and hard wall built between him and the world was his only protection. The only comfort he had. It guarded his secrets, his emotions... who he really was.

That was another thing Harry was responsible for. Draco's time with him had melted some of that wall, Draco knew it would be difficult to rebuild. He was such an idiot! You were not meant to get attached to your assignments! It was such a cliche; yet so true.

The door swung open and clanged heavily against the bare wall. Startled, Draco looked up in to the reckless eyes of his father and shrank against the wall. No more lies now, there was no reason to pretend to be happy any longer. All that remained was pain and fear.

"The master requires your presence," announced Lucius, with a cruel smirk at the fright in his son's face, "come!"

Stumbling to his feet, Draco numbly joined Lucius, who grabbed hold of his shoulder far too tightly as he lead him along.

"In there!" barked Lucius, taking Draco into Voldemort's study and leaving him there.

Alone with the greatest dark Lord in history... Draco felt somewhere near petrified. He kept reminding himself that Harry was Voldemort's son and it would be in the dark Lord's best interests not to kill his son's best friend. Draco tried to reassure himself of the friendship he had forged and his abilities - Draco knew he was good at pleasing people. Some people at least, his father was not one of them... but possibly Voldemort might be.

"Draco Malfoy," hissed the callous voice, curiously.

"My Lord," trembling, Draco dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Approach, and come closer," the Dark Lord ordered. Nervously, Draco did so, as Voldemort appraised him. He was not smirking like Lucius did. he more appeared to be assessing and sizing Draco up. Then, Voldemort suddenly smiled in a rather intimidating way.

"Quite the actor aren't you, Draco Malfoy," Voldemort commented softly, "You certainly had little Harry quite enthralled. Were there any truths in the friendship you ... formed?"

"One must understand the character before he becomes it," Harry replied stiffly.

Voldemort chuckled at this.

"Such words of wisdom to come from a young boy," he mocked, "tell me Draco: does Harry care for you?"

"I believe he does, My Lord," Draco shuffled nervously. There was no way of lying to Lord Voldemort. He had tried once, and the result had been most unpleasant.

"So he would... help you?" Voldemort continued thoughtfully, "should you so desire it?"

"Yes," Draco answered struggle, not liking where this was going.

"Would he do something if you were being hurt?"

"I-" Draco looked around the room for some inspiration, feeling as if he would either bolt or faint.

"Hush Draco," Voldemort raised a hand, "I do not mean to scare you. Now... do you fear your father?"

"Do you think I should?" Draco asked, and immediately winced. How much cheek could you get away with when facing Lord Voldemort?

Fortunately Voldemort seemed to find this amusing too.

"Perhaps you should, Draco, perhaps you should. However, would you rather stay and do whatever task I assign you, whether it be research or writing, a game of chess or merely talk and tea... or would you prefer it if you went back to your quarters with your father? Tell the truth now... _I _will not punish you."

But, of course, was the unspoken inference, Lucius might.

Draco was torn. On one side... tea with the Dark Lord? It had a sort of bitter and twisted humour about it, however he knew that whatever happened Lucius was going to hurt him. And if Draco got into the favour of Lord Voldemort - it might give Lucius less opportunity.

Draco jerked as he noticed a thing lying prone on Voldemort's desk. It was a fake tooth Draco and Harry had used as a prank on one of the Death Eaters a week or so again. It was with shock that Draco realised that although he had been safe with Harry, now the Death Eaters would not be happy about the amount of pranks. They were sure to want to punish him. But Draco had had no choice! Harry had loved the practical jokes, he had to go along to make Harry happy. 

Draco slowly looked from the fake tooth to Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord returned Draco's look, but then also nodded at the prank.

If Draco accepted Voldemort's invitation, it would be another day before the Death Eaters could punish him.

"I..." Draco's throat was stuck and tight. He felt so trapped! If only Harry was here... or if he hadn't come in the first place! If that idiot had never turned up than Draco wouldn't have had a chance to find out what it would be like without the constant fear of being harmed.

"You will stay?" Voldemort asked, staring at Draco so hard he felt even more nervous. He nodded slowly, not daring to meet Voldemort's eyes.

"Good boy," Voldemort smiled again.

***

The portraits whispered and pointed at the small boy sitting quietly in the empty room. As soon as Dumbledore's back was turned, he had ran, and not stopped until his legs had given way. He had been terrified by the moving staircases, the vast halls and classes of students, however he was used to the portraits from the home of Lord Voldemort.

Did all good things disappear so quickly? And was it normal to long for them back so badly? Harry had not a clue of what was happening around him, after the Dursleys the complicated wizarding world was like trying to teach an animal to play chess.

After sitting with his head in his hands for several hours, feeling lost and scared, Harry slowly realised that he was not alone in the room. He could hear someone else breathing, and it wasn't from a portrait either. Harry was so tired he wasn't entirely sure he cared, or if he wanted to know. Yet soon Harry's curiosity got the better of him, and he looked up.

It was the rather greasy haired, hooked nose and slightly nasty looking man from the office at the Ministry. Harry didn't remember his name, but now he was looking at Harry with something... not quite dislike, but not the misguided, unasked for love everyone else had showed. A neutrality that seemed to Harry more real, more truthful.

Neither of the two said anything at all. They stayed in a comfortable silence. Harry felt a little better, and started to calm down a bit. He didn't really mind the man's presence so much. He didn't seem to be trying to enforce anything down on him, or trying to win Harry's trust either. It was quite pleasant, and so much more easier.

*

It was nearly midnight, Draco sat sleepily in his seat, sipping a drink of... well come to think of it he wasn't sure... and reading a book on Dark Curses while listening to the scratching of Voldemort's quill on some paper. It was strange to think that Draco actually found the Dark Lord's company reassuring. He couldn't exactly say that he was enjoying himself, but it was more relaxed, more secure than anywhere else Draco had been. So far Voldemort had showed no inclination of harming him. He was safe from his father and the other Death Eaters. Of course, Lord Voldemort might choose to curse him - and probably would in the near future. But Voldemort hexed everyone, Draco wouldn't be singled out, separate from the rest.

"Hardly bed time reading, what you're doing now, Draco," Voldemort mused as he leaned across to read the book over Draco's shoulder.

"My father used this spell the other day," Draco admitted, nervously. He had soon discovered that when Voldemort chose to make conversation, he preferred it when Draco didn't keep quiet. Even if it involved volunteering information he would usually bury deep into his mind.

A short knock interrupted the two of them.

"Enter, Lucius," Voldemort commanded, but his eyes were on Draco - and he didn't miss the jerk, nor the twitch of fear.

Draco's father slipped into the room.

"I've come to collect-"

"Yes, yes," Voldemort motioned for Draco to rise, "do bring him back tomorrow... won't you?"

Lucius bowed, and lead his son back to their quarters. They remained silent the whole way, and Lucius did not even look at his son until they were safely in a locked and warded room. Draco looked around their home nervously. His mother was no where in sight.

"What did he talk to you about?" Lucius asked sharply, with a fierce look at Draco. He advanced onto him, until Draco was backed against the wall, glancing around for an escape. There would be none, there never was. Draco could not get away from his father.

"Harry, mainly," Draco replied, standing up straight and trying not to show how afraid he was. 

"Harry... and what did the Dark Lord want to know about... Harry?" Lucius hissed.

"Just... whether he liked it here, what I thought about him, what I thought his perceptions were."

"Really? Well... I see," Lucius stepped back from Draco and smirked as his son visibly relaxed slightly. Lucius sat back down on the comfy chair, leafing through some documents that he had left there. It was a medium sized room, the stone floor spelled to look like wood and badly lit. There was a coffee table and only one cushioned chair, which Lucius now occupied. The others were purposely rough and uncomfortable. Draco stayed lined up against the wall, he had not been given leave to move. He was also rather nervous at the so far un violent mood of Lucius. Draco knew it would not stay, soon it would come... the slight lilt in his voice, the intensity focussing in his eyes....

"So, tell me, Draco," continued his father from behind the paper. 

Yes, here it started, Draco thought. He wanted to close his eyes, but forced himself to continue staring, emotionlessly at the wall.

"How does it feel to be inferior in the eyes of everyone?" Lucius resumed, "to be forced to make friends with the boy who will always be better than you? I don't like to be so harsh, my son, but I am a good judge of character. I don't like to proclaim you weak, but... there is not denying that it is your own fault that we punish you so severely."

Draco stiffened. He had nothing to say.

"Oh, what are we to do with you?" Lucius murmured, "the Dark Lord is kind, I myself would not take it upon me to try and cure such a diseased creature. Whatever went wrong in your birth? For such blood of mine to be so... useless."

Useless. Draco could stand with being called anything, being told anything.... but to be called useless. To be declared of such little worth as he was now... this was the one thing that got passed Draco's so cleverly and intricately constructed wall. 

"Will," Draco choked, not wanting to cry, not allowing himself that release, "will you punish me for it?"

"I'm not sure, son," Lucius replied quietly, "do you think you should be punished? Do you want to be? Of course... I will only do it for your own good. It seems the only way that you might ever be shaped into something that is not a mere shadow of a form."

"I, I..." Draco couldn't speak anymore, he knew he would crumple. He merely stared, his face ashen and anguished, into the frozen eyes of his father.

"Come here, Draco," his father smirked, "you will get your punishment."

____________

****

A.N (oh grief, not another one).

****

Well... for those of you who wondered whether everything really was as nice as it seemed.... 

As you know, I have had a lot of problems with this story, but this chapter has opened up a lot of ideas.... I am likely to focus a little more on Draco aswell as Harry now. Let me know what you think about the new developments. 

I hope you liked this! As you can see the updates are much more regular, I'd really love any comments you might have. Please, please review.


End file.
